Simple
by Tooran
Summary: Justin Williams était un type simple. Et parce que c'était un type simple, quand il voyait un mec qu'il n'aimait pas trop en détresse, il avait envie de l'aider quand même.


_Hey hey hey ! _

_Avant toute chose, cette fic est une fic de saint valentin (avec beaucoup de retard, oui, je sais), dédiée à Frany Parkinson (je t'aime tepu), à qui vous devez l'invention de ce pairing certes étrange, mais très très qualitatif. _

_Bonne lecture ! (et j'espère que ça te plaira Frany)_

* * *

Justin Williams avait toujours été un type simple.

Un skate, des potes, un joint, quelques jeux-vidéos, une fille trop jolie pour lui sur laquelle baver tout en sachant bien au fond qu'il n'avait aucune chance… C'était tout ce qui lui fallait, il n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Sa plus grande ambition, c'était de vivre sa petite vie tranquille, son plus grand rêve, c'était d'avoir une bibliothèque de jeux-vidéos et un skate-park dans son futur jardin. Le reste, il s'en foutait bien, et même les rares fois où il n'avait pas l'esprit embrumé par l'herbe qu'il fumait sans cesse, révélant une personnalité plus anxieuse que ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire, il restait un type simple, qui n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour être content, et qui n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour apprécier les gens.

Et c'est parce que Justin était un type simple que, le jour où il vit Nathan Prescott faire les cent pas dans les toilettes en parlant tout seul, l'air complètement paniqué, il s'inquiéta. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, pourtant, Nathan Prescott, il était désagréable et franchement pas cool. Et d'ailleurs il lui hurla dessus quand Justin fit mine de lui demander si ça allait. Justin n'insista pas, et s'en alla en haussant les épaules, pas plus touché que ça par les imprécations du blond.

Mais c'était un type simple et, quand il revit la même scène quelques jours plus tard, il s'inquiéta encore. C'était pas grave si Nathan agissait comme un connard, Justin n'aimait pas beaucoup voir les gens aller mal. Encore une fois, il se fit jeter, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de recommencer la fois d'après.

Et puis il y eut un jour où Nathan craqua et fondit en larmes devant lui. Non sans l'avoir insulté avant, mais Justin était un type simple, alors il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, et lui tapota un peu maladroitement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme avant de lui proposer de partager son joint. C'était, à ses yeux, la meilleure médecine contre toutes les maladies et tous les problèmes. Et Nathan, sur le coup, sembla d'accord avec lui.

Petit à petit, ils commencèrent à se voir plus souvent. Il arriva même que Nathan vienne de lui-même se réfugier chez lui, les soirs où ses problèmes, quels qu'ils soient, devenaient trop durs à supporter. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu râler, mais Justin était un type simple, alors il lui ouvrait la porte à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, et il l'invitait dans son petit univers se résumant à une chambre en bordel à l'odeur d'herbe persistante qui donnait juste envie de se poser tranquille et de chiller. Il lui proposait de fumer un coup, de jouer s'il voulait, et il le laissait rester aussi longtemps qu'il en avait besoin, même s'il devait pour ça dormir sur le canapé.

Si on avait demandé à Justin ce qu'il pensait de Nathan un ou deux mois plus tôt, il aurait répondu sans hésitation. Mec chelou, pas très cool, aucune sympathie envers lui. Mais, maintenant, c'était différent. Même si Nathan passait toujours beaucoup de temps à gueuler, Justin l'aimait bien au final. Mec chelou mais y'avait pire, pas très cool mais quand même parfois, et forte sympathie envers lui. Comme quoi… Justin était un type simple, alors il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour décider que, maintenant, Nathan était son pote. Et Justin aimait ses potes.

Un jour, Nathan finit par lui révéler qu'il était gay et schizophrène. Ça faisait deux grosses informations d'un coup, mais Justin se contenta de trouver ça respectivement cool et pas cool. La schizophrénie ça avait l'air bien chiant, et l'homosexualité ma foi… Nathan faisait ce qu'il voulait de son cul après tout. Ce n'était pas Justin qui allait lui poser des problèmes avec ça. En tant que type simple, lui, tant qu'on ne venait pas l'emmerder, les gens pouvaient bien faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Nathan avait eu l'air absolument blasé par sa réaction – ou son absence de réaction.

Parfois, il se demandait quels étaient les problèmes de Nathan exactement. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que sa schizophrénie, c'était évident, même le cerveau ralenti par l'herbe de Justin pouvait le voir. Mais Nathan n'en parlait pas. Et Justin était un type simple, alors tant que Nathan ne voulait pas en parler, il ne demandait pas, ou bien parfois peut-être un peu, puis il se faisait rembarrer et n'insistait pas. Il se contentait alors de prendre son pote dans ses bras quand il avait l'air trop hanté par des fantômes dont Justin ignorait la nature.

Un jour, Nathan posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et Justin trouva ça bizarre, mais un peu agréable aussi. En fait, il aimait bien. C'était pas comme embrasser Dana – enfin comme il imaginait que c'était d'embrasser Dana – mais il aimait bien. Même si c'était vraiment chelou, parce qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé de mec avant – il n'avait jamais embrassé personne en vérité – et Nathan était son pote, même une fois qu'il lui ait parlé de son homosexualité, il n'avait jamais envisagé… Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Dana voulait pas de lui et il aimait vraiment beaucoup Nathan. Il était pas gay, enfin il ne croyait pas, mais quelle importance au fond ? Ouais, il s'en foutait. Alors il répondit au baiser et décida que, gay ou pas, maintenant il était avec Nathan, et c'était cool. C'était aussi simple que ça, pour lui. Parce que c'était un type simple.


End file.
